


A special gift

by twilightshards



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba 'celebrates' his first birthday in captivity. Set during Virus & Trip's bad end. General trigger warning for non-consensual situations and bad end awfulness, but there are no graphic rape scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dmmd fanfic and of course it's angst and awfulness.... i'm trash. Anyway, I originally started writing this in April, before Aoba's birthday, but I lost all inspiration until just recently and was finally able to finish it. So uh. Happy belated birthday, Aoba. Though there's nothing happy about this... /sob

”Happy birthday, Aoba-san.”

Virus' voice woke him up from the half-asleep state he'd been in. At first the words didn't register. Sleep-addled confusion clouded his mind and he only blinked blearily at them.

”Happy birthday, Ao~ba,” came Trip's voice seconds later.

That was when it finally registered in Aoba's mind.

_Birth...day? It's my...._

It felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

He could feel the combined weight of Trip and Virus as they sat down on the bed. Aoba only now noticed that Trip was holding a small slice of cake with a lit birthday candle on it. He felt ill at the sight. He also noticed that Virus was carrying three carefully wrapped gifts of varying shapes. 

Virus' fingers threaded gently through his limp hair. ”You're 24 now. How does it feel, Aoba-san?”

Aoba wanted to cry.

If it was his birthday then that meant he'd been with them for almost a year.

”We have presents for you,” Virus said, smiling in a way that might’ve seemed charming hadn’t Aoba known better. 

_Please no._

Aoba didn’t want to know what kind of presents they might come bearing for him. It was never something that he would enjoy, always just something they would enjoy. 

”Yes,” Trip agreed, ”But first… Why don’t you have some cake, Aoba?”

”…I-I’m fine,” Aoba got out. 

Trip grabbed his chin and forced his head up. ”Don’t be ungrateful,” he said, smiling as he ran a finger along Aoba’s bottom lip. ”We got this for you.”

Protesting would do him no good, he knew. If he was lucky Trip wouldn’t force it down his throat as he usually did. Letting out a shaky breath, Aoba parted his lips. Trip grinned, clearly pleased by his compliance and cut a piece of the cake with a fork and fed it to him. The cake was soft, sweet, with tons of cream and sugar. The kind of treat Aoba had once enjoyed, but now all he could taste was the nauseating, overwhelming sugary flavour. He wanted to spit it out, but he didn’t even want to imagine what kind of punishment he’d recieve for doing that and so he dutifully chewed it down and swallowed. 

”Good boy,” Trip murmured before feeding him another piece. Piece by piece the cake was fed to him, at a pace too quick for comfort, but it wasn’t as bad as it usually was when Trip would feed him sweets and so he could handle it. He suspected that if Virus hadn’t also been present Trip wouldn’t have been so restrained—which was the only good thing about both of them being there with him. 

Aoba raised a hand to wipe off some of the cream that had ended up on his chin, but before he could do it, Trip caught his wrist and leaned in to flick his tongue against his skin instead. Aoba intially flinched, but he was quick to subdue his own reactions and passively let Trip lick the cream off of his face. 

”You taste sweet, Ao~ba,” Trip cooed, ”I could just eat you right up~.” 

”Do you want your presents now, Aoba-san?” Virus interjected, still with that deceptively pleasant smile on his lips. 

Aoba didn't respond, but Virus simply took two of the gifts and placed them in front of him. He pointed to a square-shaped present and said, ”This is from Trip,” and then to the other—an oval-shaped one—and continued, ”and this is from me. Pick one to open first.” 

Aoba hated being given choices like this, because there was always a worry of picking wrong, or offending one of them. Besides, he wasn't used to being given choices in anything anymore, even something as seemingly insignificant as this, which just made it all the more difficult. In the end, he reached for Virus' present and unwrapped it, earning a pleased hum from the man in question and what sounded like a disappointed sigh from Trip. 

The gift revealed to him was a bottle of wine, and Aoba recognized the brand as the one that Virus always drank. He felt sick. ”T-Thank you,” he murmured without looking at the older man. 

”I'm pleased you like it, Aoba-san,” Virus said, reaching out and running his fingers through Aoba's hair again. 

”Now open mine, Aoba,” Trip demanded, sounding a bit like an impatient child. 

Wordlessly, Aoba did as he was told, and felt his stomach knot up as Trip's gift was revealed to him. It was a black leather collar with a silver chain attached to it. It looked expensive. He unconsciously brought a hand up to the chain collar around his neck, feeling his own body trembling a little. 

”I thought you needed a new one,” Trip said, sounding uncomfortably excited, ”Do you like it, Aoba~?”

Aoba swallowed hard and simply nodded. ”Thank you...” he said quietly. At least the leather might be more comfortable than the chain collar he had on now, but that thought didn't make him feel any better. 

”Let's see how you look in it.” With an unsettling smile, Trip reached out for Aoba's collar and unfastened it from around his throat. Aoba felt a brief moment of relief when it was removed, but it didn't last for very long as Trip quickly and efficently replaced it with the new leather collar, bringing Aoba a new onslaught of uncomfortable pressure around his throat. Any thoughts that this might be more comfortable immediately went out of the window as Trip tightened it harder around his throat than the previous collar had ever been. 

Gripping his chin, Trip forced Aoba's head up to meet his eyes and the sickly excited look in his gaze made Aoba shiver. ”Ah, it suits you. I thought it would.” He sounded pleased with himself. He released Aoba's chin and turned to Virus. ”What do you think?”

Virus smiled and nodded. ”Our Aoba-san is beautiful, isn't he?” 

”Yeah,” Trip agreed as he wrapped a hand around the chain that was connected to the collar, pulling Aoba close and kissing him hard on the mouth. 

”We have another gift for you, Aoba-san,” Virus said, ”from the both of us, but... it will have to wait.” 

Trip pulled away from the kiss, grinning. ”Yeah. We wanna play first.”

”You're special to us, after all, Aoba-san. We want to show you how happy we are that you were born, and how much we love you.” 

Trembling and with tears welling up in his eyes, Aoba resigned himself to his fate as he had so many times before.

* * *

Aoba wasn't sure how many times they'd done it to him. It was all a blur, and far too much for his frail body to handle. They'd only stopped when he had been on the verge of passing out from the overextertion, much to Aoba's relief. Trip had loosened the leather collar some so that he'd be able to breathe a little easier, for which he found himself grateful.

”We might have overdone it,” came Trip's voice from beside him, though he didn't sound at all concerned. It was just a casual observation. 

”Ah, perhaps.” Virus sounded amused and he reached down to brush some sweaty strands of hair away from Aoba's face. ”We apologize, Aoba-san. Our love for you makes us get carried away sometimes. You'll forgive us, won't you?” 

Aoba knew that it wasn't a real question, or a real apology, so he simply nodded tiredly. 

”I'm glad.” Virus again. ”But for now, we'll let you get some rest. Ah, before I forget. We do have our last present for you.” 

”That's right,” Trip said, and shortly after Aoba could feel the weight of a gift-wrapped, square-shaped box being placed on his chest. If he hadn't been so exhausted he probably would have felt dread, but for now he was too numb to really care what other kind of horror they might present to him. His hands were shaky as he tried to unwrap it, failing so miserably with the task that Virus had to help him. 

Once the wrapping paper was gone, a white box with ”A special gift for a special someone” written on it remained. Aoba opened the lid, at first not really seeing what was inside. 

It took him a moment, and then... 

His eyes widened. 

With hands that now trembled for other reasons, Aoba reached into the box and lifted out the very familiar thing inside. Tears welled up in his eyes. 

”Ren...” he whispered in a broken, shaky voice as he hugged the warm, soft body to his chest. 

”He was amongst your things,” Virus explained in an almost cheerful tone, ”but he was in an awfully bad shape. I'm afraid we couldn't restore him to proper function, and so as an Allmate he is useless now, but we thought you would appreciate something familiar regardless.” 

”Yeah,” Trip said, ”we know how special he is to you, Ao~ba.” 

This was... cruel. Almost too cruel, even for them. He remembered that Ren had been acting strange back then, but... had he really broken? Or had they broken him? It seemed the likelier option and it made the tears in his eyes overflow and run down his cheeks. 

”He must be so grateful to have his companion back, don't you think so, Trip?”

”Ah. He's even crying.” 

”Must be tears of happiness.”

”Yeah.” 

Aoba stopped listening. He instinctively touched the top of Ren's head, but of course... the dog's eyes didn't open and he didn't greet Aoba in his usual fashion. He remained still and lifeless in Aoba's pale, skinny arms. 

Suddenly he felt slender fingers grip his chin and force him to look up from the Allmate. He was met with Virus' expectant stare. 

”Well, Aoba-san?” 

Had they said something to him? Aoba trembled. He hadn't heard it. 

”Don't you have something to tell us?” 

_Leave me alone. Go to hell. I hate you._

Aoba swallowed thickly and wrapped his arms tighter around Ren's body. 

Virus sighed. ”What do you usually tell someone when they have given you something, Aoba-san? Surely you know that. You were raised to have manners, were you not?”

Oh. 

”T-Thank you...” he got out, and Virus was immediately smiling again. 

”You're very welcome, Aoba-san.”

”Yeah,” Trip agreed. 

”Now, we have some work to attend to. Sleep well, Aoba-san.” A kiss was pressed to his temple, and then Trip leaned in to press another to his lips. ”Yeah. Good night, Ao~ba.” Then they left. 

Aoba's attention was immediately back to Ren. He lifted the small dog up and nudged his forehead to his as he had done so many times in the past, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

”I'm... I'm so... s-sorry, Ren,” he whispered, but of course... Ren couldn't hear him.


End file.
